Done?
by hardly-noticeable
Summary: My first Primeval fic! Yay! Read if you think Connor and Abby belong together!


**Short and crummy but I was bored out of my mind. Reviews are welcome! Connor/Abby forever! Heh, heh. All those annoying little disclaimers apply, unfortunately. Cause I would love to own Andrew-Lee Potts, the actor who plays Connor. Isn't he yummy?**

She was sick of it. Sick of it to the point she couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't wait around for Connor to tell her how he felt any longer. She was wasting years of her life, years that could be spent finding a life-long lover and enjoying life. So, she decided she was going to give up and move on with her life. It was a painful decision that took nearly a month to make but she did it. And she accepted a date offer from a young man the frequented the same coffee shop as she. When she exited her room in the dress she had chosen for the date, Connor gawked at her. She smiled softly before telling herself that she was no longer allowed to seek his approval and just smiling because she had a date.

"Wow. You look smashing, Abby. Who's the lucky guy?" Connor asked, trying very hard to hide his jealousy and sadness.

"His name's Nathan. He's so sweet; I just had to give him a chance. He's taking me to that new French restaurant for dinner and dancing. Do think it's too revealing?" The cut in the front was pretty low and it was short, frilly, and blue. She had purchased it on a whim in hopes she would get to wear it for Connor on their first date. So much for that.

"No," he said after a moment's hesitation. "Have fun then. I'm glad you've got someone you like."

"Thank you. Well, I'll be back by ten so, if I'm not too tired, we'll watch that movie we rented yesterday, all right?" She grabbed her bag and left with a small wave. Connor sank onto the couch once she was gone and cradled his head in his hands in despair. He had waited too long. Then he picked up his mobile and called the flower shop he had called yesterday. "Yes, I'd like to cancel an order of rainbow roses for a Connor Temple. Actually, never mind. When are they due to arrive?"

He spent the three hours Abby was out perfecting the note to stick in the roses he had ordered for her. When she arrived, he was asleep on the couch from waiting for her for so long. She smiled and shook him awake so he could get to his bed. "Hey. How'd your date go?"

"Oh," she sighed, sitting down next to him and resting her head on his shoulder. "Horrid. He's such a jerk. All he talked about was sports and I couldn't get even one word in. He's a pain in the arse."

"Sorry. But there's tons of fish in the sea, yeah? Keep looking." He rubbed her arm and she sighed heavily before standing up and going to her room silently. "What'd I say?"

Abby woke when her door clicked shut and discovered a bouquet of rainbow roses in a vase with a note tied to the vase with a blue ribbon. She untied the ribbon and removed the note. Then she unfolded it and began to read.

_Dear Abby,_

_I know you could never think of me as more than a friend but I need you to know my feelings. I'm not very good with words, as you know, so please bear with me through this note. When you announced you were going on a date, my heart hurt but not because of the realization that I had no chance. I realized that a long time ago. My heart hurt because I couldn't take knowing you didn't know how I felt. I couldn't take knowing you would probably never know because some lucky bastard was going to earn your heart. I love you, Abby; even though I know you could never love a twit like me. I don't deserve your love, right? I'm just a stupid computer geek. I don't want you to acknowledge my feelings, all right? I just want you to know. I love you and I'd give my life for you any day. Thanks for reading this._

_Always yours, Connor._

Abby smiled when she finished reading the typed note and slipped out of bed, plucking one of the twelve roses from the vase as she went. She walked to Connor's room and found him sitting on his bed fully clothed with a worried expression on his handsome face. "Connor," she said softly. He looked up and she smiled at him. "The flowers are beautiful."

"Oh. Uh, okay." He looked back down while she sat down next to him. "Glad you like them. Happy birthday."

"What?" He looked at her again and repeated his last sentence. "Oh, my God. It's my birthday?"

Connor nodded. "Did you forget?"

"Yeah, I guess. That's why you got my roses?" she asked cheerfully. He nodded before gently taking the hand that was holding his note into his hands. She reluctantly relinquished the note to him and he started to ball it up to throw it away. "No!"

He jumped. "What?"

"Don't you dare throw that away," she said sternly with a glare. He stared at her curiously.

"Why not? It's not important."

She grabbed the note and smacked his shoulder angrily. "Not important? Connor, this note has your words of love for me on it. How is that not important?" She smoothed the note and set it on his bedside table along with the rose. "I'm keeping that note forever."

"W-Why?"

She put her hands on his cheeks and leaned down to him just like the last time they had kissed. Then she breathed, "This is why," before gently pressing her lips to his. He responded very passionately, standing up so he could embrace her. She wrapped her arms around him, running her fingers through his dark brown hair lovingly. He held her tightly with his hands running over her back and his lips moving passionately against hers. She broke off after a bit, panting for air, and he stared at her hopefully. "Wow. That was even better than the first kiss."

"Does this mean I have a chance? You'll go on a date with me?" She smiled at his buoyant expression before pulling his head down so their foreheads were touching.

"You have more than a chance. I love you, Connor. More than life itself. It's always been you," she said softly. His face broke out into grin she loved so much and he hugged her close affectionately.

"Thank you so much, Abby. I won't disappoint you. I'll do everything I can to make you happy." Connor kissed Abby's forehead and continued to grin.

"Well, you can start by getting undressed," she whispered into his ear seductively. He laughed but she was very serious.

"Abby!"

"Shut up. We're not going in to work today. And I'd like to remind you that it's my birthday so you have to everything I say. Now, on the bed, lover," she commanded firmly. Connor fell on the bed and gapped at her when she pushed him down.

"But…don't you want to wait?" he asked in surprise. She shook her head and straddled his lap. They called in sick an hour later and Connor spent the entire day catering to Abby's every desire with extreme happiness. The next day they went to work and told everyone about their relationship. Sarah was overjoyed for them, Becker didn't care, Danny clapped Connor on the back supportively before teasing the hell out of them, and Lester warned them that the minute they seemed to be slipping they'd be fired. They considered all of them pretty good reactions.

_Finir._


End file.
